


Dura lex, sed lex

by Donya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Only One Bed, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: After New York Loki is in the Asgardian prison. One day Tony Stark shows up, claiming that the state of NY passed a new law that forces heroes and villains to get along to prevent another attack. Which totally isn't his sneaky plan of seducing Loki.





	Dura lex, sed lex

Another day in the cell. Loki opened his eyes, looked around. Nothing had changed. He was to spend the rest of his days there, in that awful place, alone. The indignation and the humiliation of it all were still fresh. He wanted to stay in bed and ignore the breakfast, what was the point of doing anything, but he would hate to show how his imprisonment affected him. Maybe that day Thor would visit him and he had to see the version of Loki that Loki wanted him to see.

Hours later, Loki was glad he got out of bed. Thor did come to the dungeons. Not alone. Loki couldn't believe his eyes. Tony Stark was there. A bit more serious than the last time Loki had seen him, but just as irresistible as then. Loki stared at him a moment too long, hating himself for it. It was crucial to hide his inconvenient feelings, he had to be perceived as a cold, unemotional god, someone who was immune to Tony's charm. Particularly now, as Tony seemed to be less than thrilled to be there.

Thor wasn't too happy either. He gave Tony a quick look and finally explained the reason for their unexpected visit. 'Loki, the state of New York passed a new law. Something to prevent you from retaliation in the future. From now on, Midgardian heroes, like Tony here, have to try and make peace with their defeated adversaries, like you. Midgardians figured out such individuals have a nasty habit of breaking out of the usually transparent prisons and going after those who put them there. To make sure it won't happen, Tony came here to, as I said before, resolve your differences.'

Loki listened to his brother and glanced at Tony. That had to be a joke. They wanted to prank him, one more indignity. Mischief was his speciality, after all. He laughed to indicate his disbelief, but they remained serious. Tony glared at him without a word, looking exactly like someone who was forced to spend time with their enemy.

'You can't expect me to believe this,' Loki started, frustrated with their silence. 'This can't be true. What sort of law is that? It's ridiculous.'

'There are plenty of crazy laws and bans in the US,' Tony replied. 'Like, in Alabama it's illegal to drive a car blindfolded. In Connecticut, a pickle must be able to bounce. In New York, slippers are banned after 10 p.m.'

Loki tilted his head, looking intently at Tony, who stared back. Either he was a great actor, or that was a real law. Still, Loki had a hard time believing he, of all people, would obey it.

'Fine, let's assume you're not joking. What's the penalty for breaking that law?'

'A large fine.'

'Which would be a problem for you because you are a billionaire.'

'I prefer to spend my money on things I want. I hate paying fines. The last time I got a ticket for speeding I was furious the whole week,' Tony revealed with genuine anger.

'All right. Where are other Avengers, then? Why is it just you?'

'I think they enjoy breaking this particular law. I always knew Barton and Cap would end up becoming criminals. I, on the other hand, am a law-abiding citizen.'

'Are you? Thor, be reasonable. This is crazy.'

Thor was losing his patience. 'You'll lose your privileges unless you agree to this. Maybe you don't need books. Or clean clothes.'

Loki chose not to threaten to tell Frigga about this madness, not in front of Tony. Besides, that could be a nice distraction from his usual misery. He made it clear he wasn't too enthusiastic about spending time with Tony, enough to not be accused of having a crush on him.

'All right. What are we going to do?'

'Have a picnic in the garden. Everything's prepared. I'll be just a stone's throw away from you, watching your every move, Loki, so don't try anything.'

Loki didn't become any less suspicious. He was outside for the first time in months to enjoy the mild wamrth of the early afternoon and have a picnic. Nothing about it seemed normal. Tony brought a red and white checkered blanket that they sat on, as far from each other as possible. Between them, there was a large picnic basket, plates, glasses, cutlery and for some reason, candles. Loki pointed out that it was too early for them and Tony disagreed. They were getting along just fine, it seemed.

Thor settled under a tree, quite close to them and just as he promised, watched Loki closely.

'I hope you're hungry, I don't want to take this stuff back home,' Tony said and opened the basket. He set everything on the blanket, fresh fruit, sandwiches, little cupcakes decorated with colourful cream, cheese and crackers and wine. Loki was ravenous and it had been a while since he could eat something more than boring soups. He didn't want to show it, though. He regarded the food critically and asked,' None of this is poisoned, right?'

Tony rolled his eyes and picked up one of the cupcakes and shoved it into his mouth, wrapper and all. 'Happy now?' He asked with his mouth full.

Loki bit his lips to suppress a smile.

After a second glass of wine, the tension disappeared. They were sitting closer to each other now, only because it was easier to reach all the plates. Tony patiently described the filing of each sandwich and curiously, none of them contained foods Loki disliked. Not a single slice of raw tomato, no mayonnaise, no pickles. Even the grapes were just how he liked them, sweet and seedless. Tony refilled his glass and then his own. Loki hadn't felt that way in a long time, relaxed and content. Peaceful. He pinched his arm when Tony wasn't looking. It was real.

Tony was talking about the necessary renovation of his tower. Loki waited for him to say how much he resented him for the destruction he brought on New York, but Tony didn't mention that. Even more surprising was the sudden darkness around them. The dusk. Had they really been lounging there for hours? Tony lit the candles and opened another bottle of wine.

Loki said that spending so much time in the sun usually meant heatstroke for him. He regretted that when Tony asked with puzzling interest, 'That happens often? Heatstroke, I mean? Just from being in the sun?'

Loki had an unpleasant feeling he knew where that was going. He took a sip of wine to delay his reply.

'I heard you looked pretty bad when you showed up on Earth,' Tony continued, apparently concerned. 'Pale, sweaty, almost falling down.'

'It was hot that day.' Loki was suddenly fascinated with the pattern of the blanket.

'No, it wasn't,' Tony said, surprisingly mildly 'Look, I know what it's like to, you know. I've been there.'

Loki finished his wine quickly. He hadn't discussed that thing with anyone, fearing no one would believe him or they would think he was just making things up to make himself appear innocent. It didn't matter anymore, he thought, although Tony's sympathetic tone of voice suggested otherwise. For once in his life, Loki wanted Thor to intervene, but that oaf decided to take a nap under the tree.

'Thor mentioned that during the battle, you snapped out of that, let's say trance, and said it was too late. Sure you're a god and all that, but your mind control stick seemed pretty powerful. How can you be sure it didn't affect you?'

It wasn't a new thought for Loki. Tony didn't know it, but the sceptre contained the Mind Stone, one of the most powerful Infinity Stones. Loki wasn't sure if blaming it, even just partially, for his behaviour made him feel better or worse. Admitting that someone or something else manipulated him wasn't easy.

'It's getting late. You should get back to Midgard.' Loki rose to his feet and walked up to Thor. 'Wake up, we're done here.'

Tony stayed there, seemingly in no rush to go back home. Loki looked back and caught him staring at him. He expected perhaps a smug smirk, a sign that finding out Loki's weakness satisfied him. Tony's expression was different. It didn't matter, because they were never going to see each other again.

Six days later, Thor came back to again escort Loki to the garden. Tony Stark was back. Clearly, at least two meetings were required. Loki followed Thor with mixed feelings. Leaving his cell and seeing Tony again, that was more than he could hope for in his current situation. However, he was reluctant to let Stark see the real him and that was what Tony wanted. For whatever reason. Maybe all of that was just a clever way of gathering intel on Loki.

Tony put a lot of effort into making it look convincing. He brought a metal machine from Midgard that he called a grill and announced they were having a barbecue. Loki was told to sit on the blanket and wait for the best cheeseburger he was ever going to eat. Loki did that and accepted cold beer, much weaker than Asgardian, but still good. He watched Tony flipping the patties and listened to his rambling about best condiments. He could close his eyes and pretend that was his life. A perfect, languid afternoon with Tony. 

'Et voilà,' Tony said proudly and presented Loki with his homemade burger. Loki inspected it, just to be absolutely sure no pickle was hiding between the cheese and the bun. Tony explained he liked it simple, without unusual toppings and Loki agreed. A nice, big portion of beef was good on its own.

'I ground the meat myself,' Tony boasted, finishing his second burger.

Loki imagined him using one of his crazy inventions instead of a traditional meat grinder. But the burger looked too normal for that. 'Did you really?'

'Fine, I didn't. I did form the patties myself, though.'

'Amazing job,' Loki praised him, smiling. The moment was interrupted by Thor, lured by the delicious smell. He only left them alone when he received three burgers and spilt ketchup on the blanket. Loki glanced at his brother's back with undisguised contempt.

'He's worried about you, you know,' Tony said out of the blue. His tone and facial expression suggested he believed that. Loki had his doubts about the sincerity of Thor's concern. After everything that happened between them, Loki knew one thing for sure: his relationship with his brother was ruined forever.

'He wouldn't let me come here if he didn't care about you,' Tony continued. 'I get that he's annoying and doesn't treat you the way you want, but he's trying.'

'He is annoying, I'll give you that.' Loki opened another beer, just to push away thoughts about Thor. Despite everything, that idiot was going to become the king of Asgard and Loki had a hard time accepting that.

'Tell me you don't plan on taking your revenge on him.'

Loki had made such plans, that was one of his favourite pastimes in prison. He realised now it had to be something smarter than his original plan. Maybe coercing one of Thor's enemies to do the dirty work. No one could suspect Loki of pulling the strings, not if he wanted to inherit the throne and get out of his cell for good.

'I appreciate what Thor had done after the battle,' Loki finally responded, for once truthfully. 'It would be much more embarrassing and infuriating to be imprisoned by Misgardians. Here at least I have books that are truly worth reading.'

'Oh? About what?'

Loki described the astrology books Frigga kept sending to his cell and spellbooks a particularly dense guard smuggled in exchange for a love potion. Tony listened and asked relevant questions, amazed by Asgardian science. Loki could experience the joy of sharing his interests with a person who didn't immediately laugh at him. That sort of connection was new for him. So far, he had to pretend to be someone else if he wanted to make friends.

'Maybe next time we should meet in the library,' Tony remarked casually.

Was there going to be the next time? Loki couldn't let himself believe that. the disappointment would hurt more than loneliness.

He was right. He didn't get to spend a lovely day with Tony in the library. He waited and waited and neither Thor came nor anyone offered him any explanation. Loki returned to his normal routine of reading, eating and crafting revenge plans.

One day he heard a familiar voice. Tony was arguing with Thor and the guards, demanding his lawyer. Loki set his book aside and neatened his hair, but didn't get up. He had to appear nonchalant, like he wasn't counting on Tony to return.

Tony and Thor stopped in front of his cell. Tony was wearing handcuffs and was quite agitated. He was simultaneously threatening to sue Thor and explaining he didn't actually break the new law, he was just too busy. Loki's jaw dropped when Thor announced they were going to share a cell.

'You can't be serious. I need my personal space!' Loki protested in an aggrieved tone, feeling his cheeks flush with anger. 'Take him somewhere else.'

'Oh, stop talking, I'm tired of your complaining,' Thor groaned and ignored Loki's reasonable request. 'You're the only one in solitary confinement. We don't have enough space for two demanding creatures.'

Once it was safe, Tony was unceremoniously shoved into the cell. Loki shook his head, telling himself it had to be a dream. Thor removed the handcuffs, and was about to leave when Tony shrieked,' There's only one bed!'

'We have a shortage of beds,' Thor replied and exited the cell. 'Behave yourselves. I don't want to come back here.'

For a long moment, Loki expected an explanation, it was high time Tony admitted it was all just a joke that went too far. They couldn't share a cell. What if one of them farted? What if Tony slept naked? They weren't that comfortable with each other.

'You said the penalty for breaking that stupid law was a fine,' Loki said accusingly. 'Why didn't you just pay it, hmm?'

'I forgot. I'm not good at managing money. Gosh, I can't believe I'm in space prison with you, of all people. Can't you break us out of here? You're a sorcerer, aren't you?'

'If I could, wouldn't I have done that already?'

'Dammit.'

'How long is your sentence?'

'Three days.'

Loki nodded slowly. 'Three days. Here. Not in New York. Where you live. Exactly how naïve do you think I am?'

'Prisons in New York are overcrowded.'

'This still doesn't make sense. Also, I am not sharing anything with you. You can sleep on the floor.'

Tony's gasp of utter shock was actually a bit amusing. Fortunately, Tony knew how to bargain and offered Loki all sorts of material goods and favours in exchange for being allowed on the bed. Loki agreed before he fully understood what was about to happen that night. Sleeping together. In a narrow bed. Together.

Since it never rains but it pours, another person decided to break the law for no particular reason. Frigga ignored Odin's clear ban on visiting Loki and came to the dungeons. Nor empty-handed.

'I heard you had a friend here,' she said cheerily. 'I brought you, boys, some snacks and wine, you can have a picnic here.'

Loki narrowed his eyes. None of it made any sense. The fact that Frigga didn't question Tony's presence there made him very suspicious. Also, she was oddly nice to Tony, a stark contrast to her usual overprotectiveness that was activated whenever anyone expressed their interest in Loki. It was almost as if she had met Tony earlier and already bombarded him with questions about his intentions.

'Gosh, thank you, Loki's mom, I'm starving here,' Tony said and immediately stuffed his face with a piece of sausage. 'Mmm, delicious.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Frigga beamed at him. 'Have fun, boys. Loki, behave yourself.'

Loki was planning to do the exact opposite. When Frigga left and Tony poured them both a glass of wine, Loki was about to confront him and refuse to share another meal with him. But then he recalled the lonely days and nights when he was waiting for Tony. That was what he wanted, being with him. If Tony went to Asgardian prison to become his friend, maybe it was worth giving it a chance.

So he let Tony entertain him that night. They devoured the food and drank the wine, chatting about nothing in particular. Loki, despite his reservations, had to admit he started to feel comfortable in Tony's presence. Having someone to talk to, someone to share his thoughts with, was nice. Tony made him forget where he was, which was remarkable. That was the first time in months that Loki ended the day not feeling despondent.

Then the lights went off. Time to go to bed. They agreed to lie back to back. Loki never knew how narrow his bed was until that night. He was torn between half falling off his side and letting his body touch Tony's. He stared into the dark, listened to Tony's slow breathing and knew he was asleep. Just a couple of hours until dawn, they could do it.

In the morning, it became clear they were close to being at least friends. Loki was still on his side, but Tony rolled over in his sleep and was now spooning him from behind. Loki felt his breath on his neck and his arm around his waist. He stayed very still to not disturb Tony, as unexpected as it was, he liked being so close to him. Way too soon it was over, the grumpy guard brought them breakfast and the noise woke Tony up.

'Mh, what,' he muttered sleepily, still cuddling Loki. 'Morning already?'

'Yes.'

Loki had several options. Push Tony away, or get up or demand explanations for his position. Against reason, he turned around to face Tony.

'Good morning, then,' Tony said and still didn't remove his hand. In fact, he moved it to Loki's back, holding him close.

'I know you've made this whole thing up. There is no hero and villain friendship law,' Loki finally said it.

'Oh, there is. I'm just the only person dumb enough to obey it.'

'Is that so?'

'You're making this very hard,' Tony admitted. 'Thor warned me you're particularly hard to please. Usually, I don't have to do anything. I just look at someone and boom, score.'

Loki was flattered. So much effort, from the man unused to it. 'All right. You've earned it. You may kiss me. Once.'

'Just once?' Tony moved closer to him and their lips touched, softly. Loki didn't take him for a gentle, romantic guy, but life was full of surprises.

'Are you really going to spend two more days here?' Loki asked eventually. The breakfast was getting cold and they were still lying together in bed.

'Not really. I want to take you on a real date, on Earth. I'm sure I can persuade Thor to let you out of here for a day or two.'

'You're insane,' Loki observed. That was true, but also Tony was no the only irrational person there. He actually had a good chance of convincing Thor that the date was a good idea. 'Supposing he agrees, what will we do?'

'I was thinking an escape room or laser tag. No magic allowed, that's cheating.'

Loki expected something cliché like dinner in a fancy restaurant and was pleasantly surprised to hear Tony put more thought into it. A fun day with Tony was very tempting.

'And icre cream afterwards,' Loki suggested.

'Sure. I can make some.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I have a machine, I never used it but how difficult can it be. I wonder if I can make whisky-flavoured ice cream.'

'Or meat-flavoured. Ah! Fish!' Loki added exictedly.

'Great idea, we'll try all three.'

On an impulse, Loki initiated another kiss. Longer and deeper, Tony's hand cupped his cheek and Loki returned the gesture. He couldn't remember a time he enjoyed that kind of intimacy that much. The dungeons were a depressing place, but he felt light and maybe even happy. It was perfect until they heard approaching footsteps.

Thor gave a single, sharp cough to get their attention. 'I see it worked,' he noticed, relieved as he stared at them, having never heard of privacy. 'So, when are you going to propose, Man of Iron?'

Tony responded by pulling the covers over their heads and kissed Loki again.

'Tony? Tony Stark?' Thor sounded alarmed. 'You promised me you will wait until marriage!'

Tony didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while thinking about my Exclusive fic and I had to write it. Also, I wanted to finally use the 'only one bed' silly trope.


End file.
